Ai Amane: Her Younger Sister
by Mimic Your Nightmares
Summary: Misa Amane's younger-and undercredited- sister Ai Amane is "in the know" about Kira and his true identity. But what happens when she becomes a major desicion maker in the battle between L and Light?


"When will this day end." I thought to myself as I entered the studio where my sister was shooting for a magazine. All day the kids in my 11th grade class, and above and below me, were asking if they could come to my house, especially guys, because my older sister was home for a while. I adjusted the strap of my book bag and went up to the front desk where a woman, Shizu Walsh, according to her name tag, was standing typing away on her computer. I proposed myself in front of her and cleared my throat.

"And you are...?" Shizu asked.

"Ai Amane." I said confidently as I flashed my I.D badge. "Misa's younger sister. She wanted me to meet her here when I was done with school. Do you know where...?" My sentence quieted as it went on and finally stopped.

I was surprised that she needed to ask who I was. Misa and I look exactly the same, we had the same white hazel eyes, small nose, and lips that evened out everything else. Our only differences was my hair, which was the color of sand, and Misa's was like sunlight, and Misa had a high pitched bubbly voice, all mine was more serious and just barely acceptable as high. My sister also for dark, Gothic clothes and I preferred simpler things like sweatshirts and jeans. Also, instead of a round face like hers, I had a longer, narrower face.

This would be the first time I saw Misa, and possibly Light in two months. There was no contact between me or either of them, which was surprising because Misa constantly texting me about things that happened during the day like I was her diary.

"Studio eight," she said "but I need to hang onto your bank up here in case you are holding any weapons, explosives, drugs, and anything along those lines." Shizu stood up and, hand outstretched, started to take my bag, which contained Misa's Death Note, whatever that was. I wasn't supposed to touch it until she gave me permission.

I had accidentally came across her Death Note one morning and a few months ago while I was in her closet looking for a top that my mind that she must have mistakenly took. I reached my hand on top of a shelf and can't flopping my hand around trying to find it. Then Misa dashed in, grabbed me and threw me out of her closet. I had asked her what a big deal was, and that's when she grabbed her Deathnote and showed it to me. She had never opened it or let me touch it before.

She also said to keep it a secret from her boyfriend Light Yagami. Apparently I wasn't supposed to know about it and it was their secret. Sometimes she left to Light's house and brought the Death Note with her. Lucky Misa, Lucky, lucky Misa. She's 19 and doesn't have school, she's a model, Light's really nice and handsome and smart guy something she's been looking for forever. And she's drop dead everywhere drool over her and want her to be theirs, even though Misa and I look exactly alike besides our alterations, Misa gets all the attention.

The only problem I have we Misa, decide her publicity and big-headedness, is how dark and Gothic she's becoming. It scares me to death. Crosses and demons and angels all over her dark room. Misa was always a happy person I guess she's still in mourning over our parents. It hardly ever shows but I'm sure she's still, after all, a year ago.

"Um, Shizu," I said sweetly. "my sister Misa has something very important she needs in there. And she could probably fire you."

"I highly doubt that. Hand it over." she wiggled her fingers impatiently and I just stood firmly with the bag over my shoulder. I stood and didn't move for a very long time and finally Shizu side and sat down. "Well, your sister can't fire me but the company can. Just let me check it?"

"Don't go in the front pocket please. I promise you there's nothing dangerous in there. I don't want to hurt my sister." That's where her Death Note is, Misa had packed it in there for me months ago, and forbid me from touching it. I handed over my backpack and Shizu checked through every pocket and rip there was inside and on my backpack, excluding the front one.

"Misa is probably wondering where you are then. Second door to the last on the left."

"Thank you, Shizu." I chimed at her then bounded down the hall, finally free to see my sister. There were tons of other doors and I was thankful that the door was towards the end of the hallway so I wouldn't miscount and end up in some other person's shoot.

Hi scanned the ID card I was given into the spot next to the door handle and quietly turn. Inside, Misa was wearing a light pink dress and lipstick that matched. She was also standing in front of a cotton candy colored backdrop on a white platform. I could see her eyelashes from across the room, probably fake, and she was doing a funny pose, half crouching and bending over and had her index finger over her mouth, making it look like she was saying 'shh'.

Light was sitting in the corner, intently looking at a magazine article and scribbling things he read, probably for a class assignment. He was wearing a white button up shirt with a red tie he had some tan pants on as well some black dress shoes. His coppery hair was untidy and he had dark circles under his eyes. Probably the stress of studying for school and Misa's constant modeling he was required to go to, of course, by her.

I slowly tried to close the door as quietly as I opened it but with no such luck. It slammed closed and shook the entire room. Light jumped like someone had fired a gun and quickly closed the newspaper and piece of paper he was writing in and tucked them in his book bag. Misa and her crew 's heads shot over and in a flash someone had grabbed my hands and put them behind my back. I tried looking back at the person but couldn't.

"Misa-Misa, this wouldn't happen to be the crazy fan who nearly killed you the other day would it?" My captor asked fiercely as he pulled tighter on my arms and almost had my shoulder blades touching.

"No, that's Misa's little sister Ai." Misa laughed. It annoyed me when she talked in third person about herself, she had been speaking like that forever and it never ceased to bug me. She hopped off of the stage and bounded over to me. She looked stunning, probably the best she every has though the dress was a little short. Light was staring around trying to comprehend what had just happened. Light's such a smart kid, but sometimes he can be a little slow.

The man who had my arms let them go and sighed. "Well, better her than the crazy chick, right, Misa-Misa?" The man laughed.

Misa laughed along and Light, who had walked over a bit ago, chuckled a bit. Misa grabbed his hand and put her other hand on my back and led me over to where Light was sitting and pulled over a chair but after about everyone in the room was dying to get it for her.

"You, Ai, sit here next to Light." Misa smiled and pointed to a chair that had my name on it in cursive. Ai Amane it read in a fnacy cursive font and next to me Light's name was there as well in the same print as mine except his had hearts on either side. Figures.

"Well," Misa said, clapping her hands. "Hachi, could you get the make-up ready for Ai?" She asked to a short woman with a bobbed haircut and straight bangs. Hachi nodded and briskly walked away into a seperate room. "And Ai, I have a surprise! Guess!" Light was glancing between Misa and me as she jumped up and down waiting for me to guess.

"Erm, am I going to be on a magazine cover with you?"

"Yes! I picked out your dress it looks exactly like mine!" Light looked back at the newspaper and started biting his lip. No wonder Misa was in love with him, he was adorable when he did that. And me? On a magazine cover?

"So, I sat down for nothing?"

Misa frowned. "I guess so. Sorry about that. Arashi-San, could you bring the chair back over there please? And Ai, go over where Hachi-Chan, the one I told to go get make-up ready, went, ok? This is so exciting! Ai and Misa on a magazine together! This is the start of your career!" She smiled and pushed me off in the direction where Hachi went.

When I looked back Light and Misa were staring at each other intently and whispering. Probably about the Death Note. I entered the room and Hachi quickly yet thoroughly put on my make-up and fixed my hair like Misa's with the two small pigtails on the side. Then Hachi took of my clothes and pulled me into the same dress as my sister just as she had said.

"You are done now Ai," Hachi said and flashed a toothy grin as she added "You look exactally like Misa, no difference at all exept in height." Hachi must have put some dye in my hair because it was just as light as Misa's if not a shade lighter. Hachi told me to sit tight and went and got a pair of flats with a slight heel, half of Misa's, which were about 5 inches. "We want you to look the same, but for people to know you are her little sister, see?" I nodded and she told me to go up by Misa.

Unfortunately, the dress was as short as Misa's, if not shorter. I was sure people could see my underwear, and it made it all the more embarrassing because Light was here, but thank goodness he was to busy with his newspaper to notice, but that didn't mean the male photographers weren't busy.

"Okay now, Misa, Ai, I want you to both laugh at each other, not like your making fun of each other but like you're having fun." I looked up at Misa and stared into her eyes and she did the same, and we laughed. The photographer said meaningless comments like "Excellent, excellent!", "Oh perfect Ai, you're a natural at this!", and "Gorgeous Ai, just gorgeous." Of course they complimented Misa more because she has a temper when others are prettier than her.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of photographs and poses I was exhausted. If Misa was, she didn't show it. She must have been used to it. I asked Hachi where a water fountain was. She said that there wasn't one here, and if it was it wouldn't have the needed minerals for beautiful skin and hair. I stopped talking to her after that.

"Arashi, do you know when they are going to stop taking photos of Ai and just take photos of me?" Misa asked impaciently, good thing she was pretty, because she sure has an ego.

"We can start right now if Ai is fine with it." Arashi said. Misa glared at me and just barely shook her head. I was tired anyway; I didn't need her to tell me to stop.

"Yeah, sure, fine with me. I'll just go and get the chair again." I said cheerfully. I grabbed my sweatshirt from inside the room after I changed into my school clothes. I slipped on the sweatshirt and shoved my hands in the pocket. I walked over to where the chair was sitting and pulled it over next to Light.

He glanced sideways at me then slowly put the newspaper and slip of paper he had into his pocket and sat still. I stared at him for a bit, I wondered what he was doing exactly and thought through a list while we watched Misa.

"You've been staring at me for an awful long time, don't you think Ai?" Light said without taking his eyes off of the front of the room. I felt my cheeks burn and a smile played on Light's face.

I scowled. "Who said I was staring at you?"

"Having a relatively similar age, I would assume you liked me." He said nonchalantly.

Me, now frustrated, finally told him the reason of my staring. "This subject isn't even close to what I had in mind, Light. I thought you were brighter than that. I was actually wondering what you were studying with the newspaper."

"Hah," Light laughed but it sounded more like a scoff, "I wish it were studying."

I looked at him confusedly again. "Then what were you doing?"

"Hm, how should I word this," Light said as he thought for a bit. "How about research."

"Research for what?"

"Maybe Misa and I will agree to tell you later." Light said and then stared forward again, obviously wanting to end the conversation.

They're getting married, I know it! The way Light automatically thought I liked him, and he could be doing research on rings and dresses and stuff. It seemed like a great possibility, and maybe it had to do with the Death Note, like a wedding album or something. But Death Note seemed like a depressing name for a wedding album.

"Light, are you going to propose to Misa?" I asked quietly.

"Why would you say that?" Light said, agitated.

"It sounded like you were going to..." I trailed off as Light glared at me.

"Naturally, you would get to that answer, but let's not assume that, ok? And besides, we're the same age, and are you planning on proposing to someone anytime soon?"

I shook my head, though I wouldn't mind proposing to Ryuga. I pulled my legs up on the chair and closed my eyes for a while, thinking. Somewhere in my thinking the thoughts turned into dreams, dreams about Light and Misa, and modeling, school, random things that popped into my head at unusual times like dreams are.

When I awoke the studio was except for Light and Misa who were on the opposite side of the room, trying to whisper but not quite nailing it. It sounded more like quiet screams at each other. I hope they aren't breaking up. I adjusted myself a bit, careful not to make any noise and strained my ears to see if I could hear what they were saying.

"L already suspects us, Misa." Light said urgently.

"But if we stop it will be the end of Kira," Misa fired back. "I owe everything to him, to you. I love you, Light! And if you die, I don't know what I'll do!"

Kira? Light? What were they talking about?

"He knows about the eyes too, shinigami eyes. In your message you sent to me, talking about the eyes. It's a good thing L and I are, according to him, friends. Otherwise he would know about them. Do you really think I'd ever stop?"

Light knows L? And they're friends? Well, L is to Light anyway, according to what I had heard. And shinigami eyes? Are they even sane?!


End file.
